For I Do Not Fear the Dark
by American-Dream17
Summary: Despite Whatever's coming, Terra believes in Heroes, no matter if the world has Faith or Not. [A Captain America: Civil War One-Shot] [Part 4 of Terra's Adventures] [Cover by me]


He sat on the metal table, in a white tank top. What was left of the metal arm was covered by a what looked like a black stocking cap, keeping the exposed mechanics of his arm protected from the cold of the cryo tube.

"Thank you." He finally said. She pushed up off her metal leg and sat down on the metal table next to him. He grasped her metal knee in reassurance. She looked at him.

"You gave me hope, even when my world had gone to shit. I—I can't thank you enough. You're a pretty young woman, live a little for me will ya?"

She nodded. "Well first I have to find a guy who appreciates my metal leg."

He laughed. "Same problem over here."

"I understand why you have to do this, I really do. But honestly? I'm going to miss you." She said sadly. Bucky was a great man, and unspeakable horrors had been plagued upon him. Herself, Steve, and Sam were the only friends this man had.

He smiled a little. "Me too."

She got up off the table and gripped him in a crushing hug. He hesitantly gripped her back with his one arm.

"When you wake up, you ask for me, okay? We're going to go get a celebratory meal or something." She whispered in her ear.

He laughed. "Okay." He let her go, and she reached up and kissed him on the forehead. He gripped her hand tightly stopping her from leaving.

"You make sure you take care of yourself, okay?"

She grinned. "Of course, Bucky. I'll look after Rogers too. Lord knows he's a troublemaker."

He smirked letting go of her hand, but not before kissing her forehead  
before she took a couple steps back, where she and Steve would watch him go under.

She came up next to Rogers, and they stood there in silence for a couple minutes. He had given up his Shield, his uniform, all for this man. "They—They're going to try to fix his brain while he's sleeping." Steve said.

"I'm going to miss him." She said looking as Bucky got up and to lay in the cryo tube. "He's a good man." She ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah."

She turned to him. "I believe in heroes, Steve." She paused. "Even when the world doesn't."

"The invasion that happened in New York? That's just the beginning. Somebody wanted to see what we were made of. That was a trial run. Something's coming Steve. When Thor mentioned those gems, I got to thinking, what if they're put together somehow? They are already destructive by themselves. She gulped. "Are we prepared? We're going to need heroes."

Steve said nothing, eyes focused on Bucky, but she knew he was listening. He was good at that.

The tube froze over, and Bucky's vitals slowed down. His heartbeat started to slow down into a hibernation state.

They stood there for a couple of minutes then they began to walk out of the door, and Steve was still silent for a while. "The world still needs the Avenger's Initiative, think you could help me break some friends out?" He asked her with a wry grin.

She smiled. "Of course."

"Wanda!"

"Terra?"

"Come here you big dummy!" She said as she grasped her best friend in a big hug, tears streaming down her face. She began unbuckling the collar that had been fitted around Wanda's neck. Wanda had really scared her, and when she heard she had been imprisoned she was angry and heartbroken. Terra thought that people forgot how young Wanda was. She was still a kid in so many ways, and so many people only saw her as a tool for destruction.

"I'm now a lawbreaker! Who would of thought! Me of all people! She exclaimed to Wanda. Her face then grew serious. "I told Steve." She said knowing her best friend would just skim information of the top of her head.

"You figured it out too, huh?"

"Not much point of doing a fail invasion unless you're going to do a bigger one. I mean they have something to do with these gems Thor keeps talking about." She said, used to Wanda's presence in her head.

"So where will you go now?" Wanda asked, changing the subject.

"Wakanda. King T'Challa offered me to be a liason. He's very generous." She frowned. "I don't think Stark, well, would want me there especially since I took Captain Roger's side." She felt a pang of sadness. She still liked Stark no matter the outcome of this civil war. "It's best I guess to stay out of America for a while. But I think I'll be able to see you and the rest of the gang pretty often."

"That's good." She said. Terra hugged her again. Wanda gripped her back tightly.

"Your highness?" Terra asked as she saw King T'Challa pass by. "I've decided to accept the position. I'm quite excited to work here. You have quite the beautiful country." Wakanda had flourished under the rule of King T'Chaka, it had become a leader in technology and medicine, and the only country in the world to produce Vibranium. Terra thought that King T'Challa would follow in his father's footsteps and be a great king too.

"Good." He laughed "You seem like good people."

"Well," she says dryly. "I try."

He held out his hand, but she hugged him instead. People needed hugs these days. As he hugged her back, she could hear the beginning of a laugh, rumbling in his chest.

"After this, I kinda feel like I need to give everyone hugs, you know? As a congrats you survived a lot of stuff we never thought would happen. Like aliens."

He barked a laugh and smiled. "I think we're going to be good friends." And as they walked down the hallway together she realized she wasn't afraid of what was going to come their way because she had something she was sure not many people had anymore.

Faith.

"Now that metal leg of yours? Would you like an upgrade?"


End file.
